Hentai World: Queen's Blade Interlude
by kira444
Summary: Volume 1.5. After conquering the queen's continent, the Swamp Witch sets her sights on the realm of Heaven to eliminate the last true threat to her conquest. Afterwards, her sexy servants have some fun with the youma of their own.
1. Laila

Hentai World: Queen's Blade

Volume 1.5

Heaven and Hell

Chapter 1-Laila

The Swamp Witch's sudden conquest of the human world came as a surprise to both demons and angels. There had been no signs of the Witch having made plans to initiate the sudden conquest she performed on the queen's continent. Even the most adept angel scouts had no idea that the youma were even being made. For the Swamp Witch to have been able to create the massive youma army she had on hand, it had to have been a long term project that she skillfully kept hidden from enemy eyes.

Not that her methods mattered anymore. The Swamp Witch had conquered the queen's continent almost single-handedly, her youma warriors having defeated and raped nearly every beautiful warrior that stood in their way, with Queen Aldra having practically handed the kingdom over to the Witch herself. Even now, the youma were spreading to other parts of the world; Hinomoto, Zanef, Shai Feng, nothing was safe.

In the realm of Heaven, high above the mortal plane, the Head Angel was already making plans to assault the youma forces before they grew too large to handle. The angels were planning an instant strike that was meant to cause the most damage in a small amount of time before their element of surprise wore off. The situation was bad enough that even the Head Angel herself would lead the attack.

Only the attack never came, for the Swamp Witch had long since made plans to do the exact thing to heaven.

It was one of the most devastating acts of magic that the Swamp Witch had ever performed. Geysers of dark magic burst forth all over Heaven, ripping through the veil that separated the two worlds and opening tainted gateways for the youma horde to enter the realm. Winged humanoid youma called Grigori flooded through the pristine white clouds and started attacking the angels. Within half an hour, there were already over a thousand youma entering Heaven at a time, and the angels hurried to muster a counterattack to thin the invaders' numbers.

Every angel from every rank took up arms and fought off the demons…all save two.

"Master Nanael, we can't just leave! We have to help repel the invasion!"

"Why? So we can get bent over and fucked after they beat us? Fuck that, Laila!"

The two angels were lower ranked servants of the first circle of the Host. The one who was shamelessly running away from the fighting was Nanael; she was a cute young woman with short light blue hair and green eyes, clad in the typical uniform of lower ranked angels-a short white camisole that barely covered her cleavage with a short skirt, steel plate leggings and two white gloves. Her mismatched wings flapped furiously as she struggled to pull her fellow angel, Laila.

Laila was Nanael's assistant, a half angel. She was a cute young girl who had short curly blonde hair and big purple eyes. She wore a white breast plate, a short red skirt and short white boots with wings on each ankle. Her most distinguishing feature were her wings; while one was completely natural, the other was artificial.

While their sisters fought the Grigori, and losing apparently from the look of two angels being spit-roasted, Nanael didn't even try to fight the youma. She saw how fast they conquered the queen's continent, and after seeing how useless the strongest women in the land were against them, Nanael wasn't taking any chances.

It wasn't as if she was wrong in thinking that the battle was futile. Already there were multiple angels that were soundly defeated and raped on the spot by the Grigori. The well-endowed cocks of the youma mercilessly shoved their way into the untouched, pristine cunts of the beautiful angels who, until today, had not even thought about the concept of sex. The thick musk of youma pheromones leaked off their bodies and spilled semen, filling the once clean heavenly air with the scent of sex and demonic taint that affected the minds of the angels in the area.

Nanael and Laila were no different, already suffering from the growing arousal brought about by the mind altering fumes. Even now, Nanael was sneaking glances at the exposed cocks thrusting in and out of her sisters.

'If this were any other day, I'd be having the time of my life with these things. But I like having sex on my own terms. Getting gang raped isn't my style.' Nanael thought.

As they passed through a temple, Laila's metal wing smacked loudly against a stone column, making a metallic clang ring loudly enough to make the two angels pause. Nanael cursed and looked up to see a group of Grigori already heading their way at high speeds.

"God damnit, Laila!" Nanael shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Laila cried.

The two flew faster, but the youma were already gaining on them. Within seconds they would be upon the two angels and they'll be fucked without mercy for who knows how long!

"They're gaining on us!" Laila exclaimed.

'Shit, the two of us won't get away like this. Unless…' Nanael stopped flying and grabbed Laila by the shoulders. "Laila, use your holy poses!"

"Huh?" Laila sniffled. "But that won't destroy them."

"But it'll stall them long enough for me-u-us to get away. Quick, before they get too quick!" Nanael urged her.

Laila, trusting her commander, nodded and turned to face the oncoming youma. Spreading her legs, she placed two fingers on her skimpy panties as if she were about to spread her pussy lips and called upon her holy power.

"Holy pose!" She chanted.

A blinding light burst forth from her body, engulfing and blinding the Grigori, making them stop in their tracks. It wouldn't kill them, but the pain of the holy light would deter them from getting closer. There were still three more that got past the initial wave and were still heading for the two girls.

"That's it, Laila, keep hitting them." Nanael said, slowly backing away. She waited for Laila to produce another holy pose before high tailing it out of there, leaving her subordinate alone.

Now, here is something that neither Nanael nor Laila knew about the Grigori, they were a special type of youma bred specifically for the purpose of combating angels. Youma could not be killed unless the Swamp Witch willed it so, but they were still vulnerable to holy attacks like the holy poses. The Swamp Witch bred them to be more immune to holy attacks so they wouldn't get incapacitated as easily. So even though Laila's holy poses were driving them off, they started to resist the holy energy she threw at them, much to her dismay.

"C-Commander, I don't think my holy poses are working!" Laila said. When she heard nothing from Nanael, she looked back to find her commander gone. "Commander?"

In her distraction, a single Grigori had gotten close to her and snatched her up. Laila screamed as two muscular arms wrapped around her body, tearing off her breastplate and started roughly groping her breasts. She screamed and struggled, but her resistance slowly faded away as the Grigori pumped large amounts of demonic energy into her, withering away at her resistance and will to fight. That, combined with the thick scent of youma musk seeping into her nose and altering her mind, quickly made Laila as docile as a lamb.

Sensing that she would be more agreeable now, the Grigori let her go and pushed her down onto her knees, right before its thick cock. Laila whimpered as she beheld the might shaft that looked very appealing to her eyes right now. It was intimidating, and the youma's size didn't help much at all with that. Conflicting emotions, between frustrated indignance a slowly bubbling rush of curiosity and enticement left her hazy and uncertain what to do, and in that mental hesitation came instinctual impulse. Her mouth pushed forward and she gave the cock a big, long lick, body shivering as she felt herself succumb to the touch, and the curiosity of her worst impulses.

She followed up her lick with another, then another, slowly giving more and more up to him and to the idea of doing as guided, even as her body shivered and the frustration mounted. She was letting herself sink a bit too deep into the throes of something indecent, and she felt helpless against the flare of curiosity that accompanied it, her body tense as she licked quicker and quicker.

The more she gave herself up to this, the more she wanted to sink even further in still. It was wrong, and she knew that; she was committing the sin of lust in the Heavenly realm itself, going against angelic doctrines that forbid pre-martial sex (a law that Nanael broke repeatedly). If any of the high ranked angels saw her like this…oh, that's right. They're also getting fucked out in the open, and the number of angels losing to the youma was growing by the minute.

But even still, she couldn't stop, only getting worse as her mouth opened up and she shoved forward, taking the thick cock into her mouth and starting to suck on it. Her lips had to part wide to accept the Grigori's girth, jaw pushing down wide as she leaned into the madness. Laila had obviously never sucked dick before, and she never thought her first time would be with a foul demon while her sisters were getting raped all around her, but she didn't feel the hesitation she damn well should have felt.

Instead of hesitating, Laila pushed further down, both hands grasping the cock and stroking it back and forth. Her mouth didn't let up on the shaft as she sucked the youma down a bit further. Once she got going, it was hard to stop, as she felt almost magnetically drawn in deeper and deeper, not only down the youma's cock, but into the moment, into the brazen, shameful rush of excitement and heat. Her lust got the better of her, and Laila didn't think that it was possible, but it felt too real to be anything else.

Feeling like all she could do was surrender, Laila kept sucking, the wet noises she made as she slurped on the fat dick ringing out with clarity and indecency, her hands stroking further down the shaft as she worked all of it over. The harder she went into her task, the more difficult it became to fight against the slowly creeping reality of her situation. All Laila could do was suck and spin out of control, her thoughts and focus waning as she felt the insanity dawning upon her, and she was helpless in the face of all of it.

Aching heat between Laila's legs deeply troubled her, left her nervous as she sank deeper into the throes of pleasure and knew that she was absolutely out of control now. It just felt so good, burying all sense of control or decency beneath pure sexual need and a hunger that she never felt before. Through it all, she stared up at the featureless face of the Grigori, her purple eyes staring up at it with a mix of frustration, disappointment, and submissive need.

There was no warning for the youma's impending orgasm. Cum gushed forward without warning, Laila's eyes going wide with panic and surprise as the salty eruption hit her tongue. She pulled back in sudden panic, but that only left her vulnerable to even more cum splashing onto her face. The Grigori's big load left her mouth full of cum and her face taking streaks of messy seed all over it, adding to her indignance.

The half-angel gasped and whined as she struggled to swallow the thick load in her mouth, ingesting more youma fluids into her body that further altered her body and mind to make her more accepting of the demons attacking her home. The Grigori's cock was still hard, and the demon was far from done with her. A youma's job was never done until it got to pump gallons of seed into a woman's womb.

It all happened so quickly, as the Grigori pulled Laila up and spun her around so she was on her hands and knees, bending her over and flipping up her skirt. Hands grabbed at her ass, her body tensing as it took old, eager squeezes at her perky ass cheeks. She yelped when it ripped her panties off, leaving her ripe for penetration now. With a nervous noise, she shivered, deeply troubled by the show of dominance, but also somehow aroused by it.

The Grigori pushed its cock forward and she felt it pressed against her mound, at which point she fell apart all over again. Her hips shivered, a greedy whine slipping past her lips. As the youma's cock pushed forward too quickly and too forcefully, she let out more noises, startled gasps of confusion and excitement as the lust swirled through her and she felt absolutely helpless against all of this pressure.

The Grigori wasted no time in fucking her with deep, confident thrusts, pushing on firmly as it took to the pace of claiming Laila's virginity. Laila bit down hard on her lip as she felt the thick cock working her over. The pleasure was good enough that she was loudly moaning and gasping in pure euphoria, a shameful moment of weakness that she was too mind fucked to care about.

Her hips became to push back against as she gave herself to the Grigori, feeling the cock sink into her deeper, drawing hot, desperate moans from her lips with each thrust. Its size was too much, and she didn't know how much longer she could handle this, feeling so incredibly overwhelmed and satisfied that she wondered if this was a dream. This was ecstasy in the most intense and exciting form, and she wondered how she had been able to go for so long without experiencing this pleasure at least once.

All of this hot, throbbing pleasure crashed down on Laila. It was just too much and too good for her to handle. With a howl of ecstatic glee, Laila gave herself up to the pleasure, burning in the midst of her need and the throbbing excitement that she had never felt before. The most powerful climax of her life, brought on by a big dick she never in a thousand years would've thought about fucking, shook her body, made her loud and shameless, ready to lose herself into sin.

The Grigori came inside her, and her head spun as a massive flood of cum pumped into her pussy. Her womb filled up and her indecent cries of ecstasy spilled out louder. She had been so caught up in how good she felt that she forgot about the youma's release, and the element of surprise only made the creampie she took an even more incredible affair. The cute half-angel twisted and squirmed nervously as she felt it cum inside her, not sure what to feel or think, but loving every second of it too much to care about decency or anything else.

"T-There's so much." Laila panted, looking back over her shoulder as the Grigori pulled its cock from her cunt. Her hips shook as she felt the shaft pull entirely out of her, and involuntarily made a sound of deep longing and frustration. "Please…fuck me more…"

Her wish was granted as the Grigori guided its cock into her second hole, pushing steadily forward and advancing without shame. Laila's eyes rolled up into her head and she smiled wantonly as she felt that thick cock sink into her tight back door, moaning as she felt its claws dig into the soft skin of her ass.

Laila didn't notice the darkening of the white clouds around her as more of Heaven was exposed to the taint of the youma. She didn't care about Nanael, about the other angels, not anymore. All that mattered was getting another flood of cum shot deep into her bowels to fill that endless craving that was driving her mad. A madness that infected the rest of the Heavenly Host as well.

XXXXXX

**Here's the first chapter of the interlude for Queen's Blade. Next chapter will star Nanael and Hachiel, then we'll move onto the three best evil ladies Melona, **

**Menace and Airi (Lilianna will come in Vol 2). I will be posting the second volume to HW: Persona after this in a few days, so stay tuned for that. I just turned **

**23 yesterday, so i'm feelin' pretty good, and all that jazz! Thanks for reading, please leave a review, and remember...I'm watching you fap! (0_0)**


	2. Nanael

Chapter 2-Nanael

The angels of Heaven had put up fierce resistance, fiercer than what was originally expected, but as their realm was slowly corrupted by the Swamp Witch's magic, their resistance slowed ebbed. The angels, who drew power from their divine leader, the Head Angel, were unable to properly use their holy magic as it was being corrupted and replaced by dark magic, which empowered the Grigori. Even holy poses weren't doing as much damage as they were earlier.

Hachiel was forced to watch as her sisters were defiled by these demons, and was mortified to know that she could do nothing for them. She had just seen Laila being gangbanged by three youma at once, moaning deliriously like some human whore, and she had no idea where Nanael is. Knowing her, she probably didn't even try to fight.

Not that it mattered anymore. As loathe as she was to admit it, Hachiel knew that Heaven had fallen. At this point, the Grigori were just enjoying the spoils of war-and she was one of them.

"Mmm!" Hachiel's strained grunt was muffled by the massive cock stretching her mouth open and finding its way down her throat. She gave a whining gargle that massaged the Grigori's cock and made her twitch and throb. She wanted to scream, cry, struggle, but it was pointless at this point. There was no escape. And with that awful truth, she gave up control, letting herself be guided by the youma's tight grip on her pink hair. She was a toy now, a tool for the demon's pleasure.

The Grigori grunted and growled as it battered her throat with each thrust. Hachiel's throat was tighter than a noose, but it gave way easily as the cock pushed deeper and deeper. It wasn't long until Hachiel was deepthroating the whole fat monster with each thrust. Her hair was in shambles and tears ran down her cheeks every time the youma's balls slapped against her chin. Some mixture of precum and spit had dripped down from her sodden chin and coated her breasts. Her hands were clenched and her thighs were soaked. Despite this, being skullfucked had already made her cum so many times even though she hardly noticed due to her delirious state.

Hachiel expected the first blast of youma cum to be in her mouth, but the Grigori had other ideas. Before she knew it, she was thrown onto her back, her spine pressing against the soft clouds that felt fluffy under her weight as she laid upon them disoriented. The Grigori reached under her skirt and tore off her panties before pushing her legs up until her ankles were past her shoulders. The youma was kneeling over her with the head of its cock teasing her cunt. Her hips unconsciously tried to buck up and take it inside, but she wasn't able to move properly.

Hachiel whined a bit, already deep in the thrall of the youma's darkness, but was interrupted by all the air being pushed from her lungs. Her needs were fulfilled to the brim and beyond. The youma's warm rod hilted inside her, stretching her to the edge of her body's ability to manage. Her stomach bulged obscenely and she was hit by another climax. It rolled over her like a silent tsunami, the only indication being her breathless moans and the twitching of her muscles. All thoughts ceased, her mind drowned in pleasure. She became nothing more than a lust-filled pile of mush.

The Grigori cared not for her descent into madness and submission. All it cared about was breeding her like the bitch she was. It's hips were all that moved, thrusting it's cock deep inside the angel's stretched cunt. Hachiel's ragged moans joined the other angels around her as the demon's hips slapped against her thighs with each thrust forward. This went on for several minutes, until the Grigori finally reached its orgasm.

Hachiel's eyes went wide as cum flooded her insides. The Grigori hilted inside and forced their hips together, plugging the hole. Its fingers sunk into the meat of Hachiel's thighs, holding her stomach against its own so she could feel every rope of cum shot into her womb. Each thick load made her swell up more and more.

Hachiel's mind went blank as she was stuffed with cum. She didn't even realize that she was pushed onto her front and had another cock shoved into her unprotected ass. After an experience like that, there was no going back for her.

XXXXXX

Nanael knew that the invasion of Heaven was reaching its climax (pun intended). All around her, the once clear sky was now dark gray and emitting a dense and oppressive atmosphere. The formerly pristine white clouds and clear streams were darkened like thunderclouds. There was even lightning that flashed in the distance. The Swamp Witch had almost completely conquered the realm, if not totally dominated it already.

"I fucking knew this would happen!" Nanael whimpered. She didn't like abandoning her fellow angels (unless it served to gain her an opening to escape), but she knew that fighting the youma was a lost cause. With all the loud moans and screams going on, she also had a feeling that her best friend Hachiel was among those being turned into winged sex toys.

By rights, Nanael would've already high tailed it out of Heaven and went down to Earth, but only the Head Angel had the power to send angels to the human world without danger. There were other ways, but Nanael was nowhere near any portals or pitfalls she could take, and thus she was scrambling around like a headless chicken looking around for a way out.

The flapping of large wings alerted Nanael to the coming of youma and she looked up to see two shadows coming down on her. "No, no, no!"

She tried to weave through the clouds and temples to lose them, but two sex hungry youmas are hard to escape. Though she was a fast flyer, they were just a bit faster, and when the two Grigori split up to corner her, she knew she wasn't getting out of this unfucked. They blocked off her two escape routes and then forced her into a prayer temple, where she couldn't find room to fly away.

Now Nanael was pressed against the wall, trembling as the two youma marched up to her. She looked down and gulped at the sight of their erect cocks pointing towards her, as if sensing the presence of a fertile female close by.

"W-Wait!" Nanael pleaded, hoping that they'd at least pause to listen. "L-Let me do it! I'll fuck both of you at once, just don't rape me!"

It was a desperation move, not wanting to be fucked into lustful insanity like the other angels, but knowing that any further attempts to escape was ultimately futile. At the very least, she could do this on her own terms and maybe even get off lightly after it. Not like the other angels would call her out on her bullshit.

And that was what led her to kneeling between the two Grigori on all fours, with one of their cocks in her mouth, while the second one groped her soft ass, slapping her behind while groping her soft flesh afterwards. As she bobbed her head up and down its cock, the Grigori behind her flipped up her skirt and tore off her panties, ripping them right off her bubble butt to fully expose her.

The Grigori she was sucking off wasn't too pleased with her getting distracted, and it reached out to grab her by the wrist, guiding her free hand under its cock, to its balls. She began to massage and knead its nutsack, even as her eyes started to water from just how deeper she was taking its cock. From how deep the demon was MAKING her take its cock.

She choked and gurgled on its thick, meaty member, the tip of which continued to slide deeper and deeper into her esophagus. Nanael was so busy trying not to choke from the cock stuffed down her gullet, she was completely taken by surprise by the second Grigori, which had pressed its cock against her slit half a second before the rest of its demonic shaft slammed home into her dripping wet, but wholly unexpected cunt.

Nanael's eyes went wide and she squealed all over the youma's cock as the one in her cunt immediately started on a rather brutal and rough pace. It fucked her without consideration for herself, but the pain she felt was minimal. The pheromones that were absorbed into her body dulled the pain of being fucked so roughly, and before long the girl was moaning around the Grigori's cock even as her inner walls clenched along the pistoning member. The winged youma fucked her from behind, laying a fresh slap against her bouncing, jiggling ass every once in a while, while the one in her mouth forced her further and further down its equally impressive shaft, until she can't even keep her had on the base of its member anymore.

There's no mercy in it, as her free hand pressed against the stone wall for support and her lips finally reached the base of the Grigori's cock, the entire length buried in her tight, convulsing throat. Her pouty lips pressed into her other hand, which is still massaging its ball sack at this point. She slobbered all over her fingers and the youma's nuts, even as her eyes threatened to roll back into her head.

And yet, despite their rough treatment of her, the pleasure is overwhelming. There's no discomfort, no pain. Not anymore. Dark magic flowed into her body, perverting her mind, mutating her into a creature who lived only to get whatever youma cock she could find. Nanael is beginning to see this, even as she reached her peak and hit her first orgasm.

The way they were fucking her with such wild abandon, Nanael couldn't imagine a regular human woman surviving such a thing, even as she cried out around the cock in her throat, her eyes going crossed for a moment from the pleasure that washed over her. Her inner walls tightened and squeezed rhythmically around the youma's length, and it groaned by kept fucking her all the same, burying its entire length in her cunt with each and every thrust.

Nanael's eyes rolled up in her head on her next climax. She moaned around the cock, her tongue slathering around its length. With a grunt, the Grigori fucking her mouth tightened its grip on her hair for a moment, and then began to cum. She wasn't really ready for it, and with its cock buried in her throat, she made quite a mess as its seed came back up and exploded out of her nostrils and the sides of her mouth. As the youma released her, however, letting her slowly pull her throat off its cock, another hand grabbed her to drag her up a bit faster.

The azure haired angel was left moaning profusely into open air, her eyes glazed over with pleasure and her ruined face covered in cum as the Grigori dragged her head and forced her back to arch. Her tits bounced and jiggled, giving the Grigori in front of her a front row seat to her fucked silly expression as she came again and again on demon cock, until finally, her insides milked the youma of its own release, its seed filling her womb.

As it slid out of her, and Nanael fell forward, landing onto the ground, squishing her breasts underneath her. She twitched and convulsed on the ground, her ass stuck in the air, even as the Grigori's seed flowed out of her. The two Grigori stood over her, cocks still erect as the young angel started emitting dark energy from her body.

There was one little thing that the Swamp Witch added to the Grigori before invading Heaven. She made their seed incredibly corruptive and addicting, more so than a regular youma's. For angels, it corrupted their holy energy, the very fiber of their being, and turned them into something little more than a demon in nature.

Nanael's wings were the first to turn, her bright white feathers slowly darkening until they were pitch black. This spread to her clothes to, turning from white to black and oozing wisps of black energy. Nanael felt her body become rejuvenated and energized. She got on her knees, moaning and rubbing her cum stuffed pussy as dark magic flowed through her veins. It felt so good, so wonderful. It felt so…erotic.

When her conversion ended, Nanael's dress and wings had turned black, her eyes a deep violet that conveyed the horniness and sinful cravings she was feeling at the moment. Meanwhile, the Grigori who fucked her are both looking at her expectantly, their cocks hard and ready to go.

"I'm ready for round two if you two are." Nanael smirked and leaned over to take the cock that had jazzed in her womb in her mouth this time, while she jutted her ass out in the other youma's direction so the creature can have its way with her.

This is her new life now. This is her reward for being so accepting and submissive to her new rulers. This was the gift that the Swamp Witch planned to bring to the entire world.

XXXXXX

"My, for an order of humble angels, you certainly like working out of big, grand temples, don't you"

The Swamp Witch's smug voice filled the massive hall of the main sanctuary where the Head Angel formerly oversaw the operations of her angels in Heaven and Earth. Like the rest of the realm, the inner sanctum was once pristine and beautiful, made even more so by the power of the Head Angel who sat upon the golden throne. It was the most sacred place in the realm and channeled the Head Angel's power throughout the entire realm.

And now the Swamp Witch was sitting on that very same throne. The beautiful sorceress lounged on the golden throne, dark magic leaking off her sinfully delicious body in waves and contaminating the holy energy around her. Heaven was no longer the bright and airy realm it was before she got there. Now it was her new realm, a staging point where she can attack anywhere in the world.

"I thought angels were powerful creatures who were trained in all forms of combat, but after coming here, I can't help but be a bit disappointed." Werbellia said, smirking down at the blonde head of hair bobbing up and down in her lap. "Though I suppose those stories only described your battle prowess."

The Head Angel sat on her knees between Werbellia's legs, her arms tied behind her back and the top half of her dress torn away to leave her huge tits bare for the Swamp Witch's pleasure. Her beautiful, motherly face was stuffed full with cock, forced to take the Witch's entire length down into her throat and maintain her current pace until she cums.

"Mmm, so good." Webellia moaned, running a gloved hand through the Head Angel's golden hair. "I can't wait to have that lovely cunt of yours."

Gripping the woman's hair, she pushed the Head Angel's head down onto her cock, completely engulfing her shaft in the woman's throat. It was only thanks to her enhanced durability that the Head Angel wasn't a choking, slobbering mess. Feeling her rival's throat constricting around her cock was enough to make Werbellia, who was already riding on a blissful high from her invasion's success, to hit her orgasm.

The Head Angel shut her eyes as she felt the cock in her throat swell obscenely before spewing forth a massive flood of virile and creamy cum down into her mouth. She was forced to drink down the extremely thick goo and felt large clumps of it settle in her stomach, warming her body and causing her loins to heat up even more. Werbellia licked her lips as she looked down upon Heaven's strongest angel, relishing in the historic sight of this noble woman drinking down her cum on her knees.

It was a good day to be evil. And now that her greatest threat was neautralized, it was time to continue with her conquest of the human world.

* * *

**Heaven has fallen and now the Swamp Witch is free to conquer the rest of the world. The next three chapters will focus on our three favorite evil ladies: ****Melona, Menace and Airi! To the dude who keeps asking me if the girls in this series are going to be saved, they're not. This is a bad end series where all the ****girls get raped by monsters and humanity and the other races are subjugated. This is something I've made clear in the past, and if you want me to answer ****any questions, try making an account so I can reply to you instead of being a guest. Now, for fans of HW: Persona, I am in the process of writing a one shot ****Persona 5 lemon story starring everyone's favorite maid-Sadayo Kawakami! It's just to vent my sexual frustration because I'm going to work on Persona v2 ****next. Be sure to check out the Hentai World website on Wordpress, directions to the site are on my profile. Thanks for reading, please leave a review, and ****remember...I'm watching you fap! (0_0)**


	3. Melona

Chapter 3-Melona

With the taking of the capitol city, Gainos, the queen's continent had completely fallen under the Swamp Witch's control. And the recent conquest of Heaven had ensured that there would be no interference from the angels in the youma's continued invasion of other lands. As soon as the Swamp Witch sat on the golden throne of Heaven, she announced their victory for all the world to hear and the youma rejoiced happily all over the continent. This led to a resurgence in the kidnapping and raping of fertile women in the towns and villages they had captured. Once again the land was filled with the cries of women from east to west as youma of all kinds took their fill of the spoils of war.

As for the Swamp Witch's loyal followers, they also celebrated in their own way as well. Melona, Menace and Airi, who led the vanguard of the original invasion before the inclusion of Nyx, celebrated the victory of their beloved Swamp Witch by grabbing the youma with the biggest cocks and going to town on them. Having voluptuous bodies that were more durable than regular human women was a great help too.

Melona stayed in Gainos to help Aldra watch over things until the Swamp Witch gave her their next orders. Menace went back to her kingdom in Amara, while Airi was just wandering the land like the ghost she was. As much as Melona wanted to travel, she went for far too long without a nice, thick cock in her over the course of the invasion.

"So…" Melona began, digging her teeth into her full, pink lip. "Who's first?"

She stood in a small sea of beastmen youma that stood before her; they were 10 foot tall humanoids with feline features covered in black fur and sporting the largest erections she had ever seen. A surge of excitement ran through her as two of the largest beastmen stepped forward and put their hands against Melona's shoulders, pushing her to the ground. She knelt on the rugged ground of the courtyard in the palace where knights used to train in their daily exercises, which was now used for orgies.

The beastmen were naked of course, and this allowed her to hungrily look at their long, thick, red cocks, each of them smooth and deep red in color and glistening with a layer of arousal. Melona licked her lips, knowing that when riled up, these virile youma would fuck and breed her like the lucky human bitches that were captured by them.

Gazing at the two that had pushed her to her knees, Melona reached forward to wrap her hands around their impressive lengths, smiling up at them. "All right, big boys. Let's celebrate our glorious victory over the humans of this land!" With that announcement, she closed her eyes and moved her head towards the biggest youma, and let her open mouth come into contact with that throbbing red member.

Her taste buds were assaulted with the taste of beastmen cock, and her eyes snapped open in bliss as her nose caught the musky scent of lust and sweat. She had already closed her lips around it several inches down, and instantly she was assaulted by the slimy flavor of the youma's glistening precum coating its entire member. As she let her lips pass back and forth across one throbbing cock, the other pulsed within her hand, and soon she was steadily pumping back and forth across it to ensure both her demonic lovers would be pleased. She could feel the hungry gazes of the others on her naked body up and down, growling for their turn. It made her pussy obscenely wet and warm.

Seeking to put on a show for her demonic audience, Melona lowered one of her hands to her thighs as she continued gulping down beastman cock with her eyes staring at the crowd. She spread her legs a little further so they could all witness as she drove two fingers into her pussy, making sure they could see it all. By now, her mouth was moving rapidly up and down that big red cock, tongue swirling at the base and drawing in as much of its flavor as she could. Her plump pink lips made the perfect complement to that thick youma prick, and then finally she received her first full taste of beastman cum.

The one in her hand had actually reached its peak a split second earlier, unable to hold on thanks to the woman's grip. A sudden streak of white crossed Melona's face, rushing over her cheek and covering her pink hand-like hair extensions in a burst of white. As it continued to pour over her face she had to close her eyes, yet she could still feel it splattered against her face and settled in her bubblegum pink hair.

And no sooner did she feel it drip from her chin did the cock inside her mouth erupt in a similar burst of delight. Suddenly her cheeks were puffed out, some of it forced to leak from the sides of her lips since it was simply too much for her mouth to handle. Melona handled it well enough, her throat tightening to down a big, creamy gulp. It was easy enough to swallow with ease for her, thanks to her body's rubbery composition, and as she felt it slopping its way down her throat into her belly, she savored the thick texture of the jizz she drank down.

"Mmm…" Melona pulled her lips off the red cock and swallowed another mouthful before gazing up at the other beastmen. "I want you all to fuck me…use me. This is a day of celebration and I intend to celebrate as much as inhumanly possible!"

She wiped the cum from her cheek and ushered it squarely into her mouth, where she swallowed yet another thick gulp. The other beastmen gave loud roars of approval and joy before descending upon her. Melona smiled as she felt clawed hands on her body, squeezing her tits, her ass cheeks, digging into her sopping wet pussy. It wasn't often that she was used like a cumdumpster by her own subordinates. Best make the most of it while she can.

XXXXXX

The halls of the royal palace echoed with the screams of Melona as she howled like a depraved whore, fucked from behind by a massive beastman cock. She was braced on her hands and knees while one of the beastmen rutted her from behind, slamming itself forward with such intensity that her massive breasts snapped back and forth from the sheer force of those thrusts. Using one hand to keep balance, the other was wrapped around the cock in front of her, guiding it into her mouth so she was properly spitroasted. She lived up to her promise of allowing these demons to use her as their cum dumpster and cocksleeve, allowing them to use her body as they saw fit.

The youma growled and roared their pleasure. Her tight pussy had spread smoothly around a beastman's cock, and though she fit the fleshy shaft nice and snug, the youma was still able to drill deep into her. The creatures clawed hands gripped her fine ass cheeks and squeezed fiercely, and every time it pushed forward a thick, wet slurping noise filled the air around them. She was wet and ready to accommodate the fat demon cock, showing an enthusiasm that these youma had not encountered from a woman before today.

The two beastmen that spiroasted her soon reached their limits. Melona's throat bulged as she was flooded with youma cum, so much to the point that her cheeks puffed out again and its cream burst out from her nose, pouring down her stretched mouth and the part of its member that wasn't engulfed in her mouth. As she swallowed down the thick globs of semen being pumped down her throat, the other beastman hilted itself into her pussy to flood it properly, releasing wave after wave of cum deep into her womb. At the same time, she reached her own violent climax, twitching and thrashing from her orgasm.

The two beastmen pulled out of her holes, but seconds later Melona was pulled between two more massive youma to receive more of their cocks. They were in a mad, lustful haze right now, unable and unwilling to stop even if she ordered them to, because they were given unrestricted access to the tightness, most flexible cunt in the entire city. She was yanked into one of their laps and it pressed its big cockhead against the tight opening of her ass, squeezing it inside while she cried out in pure excitement. And while her ass was pistoned into, her pussy was left free to squirt out the excess cum deposited into it.

It wasn't long before her pussy was stuffed with youma dick as well. Soon she was claimed in both of her lower holes and her plump, voluptuous body was caught between two muscular furry bodies, her arms and legs were held tight as they thrust into both holes, one pulling out while the other thrust in. It was a steady pattern that left no room for a breather, not that Melona needed one. Her body could take it, and she wasted no expense in enjoying the full power of these demons.

Melona was flooded and filled by more youma that wonderful night, and they took great pleasure in filling her pink holes with all the jizz a magical being like her could ever want. Her ass, pussy, and mouth were all playthings for those well-endowed demons, and they even spent some time to use her breasts as well to get themselves off. They came again and again in her lower holes, but thanks to the amorphous nature of her body, she took all their loads without problem. She swallowed so much cum that the taste remained in her mouth long after they were finished, and she knew that eating would no longer be a concern with her.

The place of nobility and valor that was the heart of the Queen's Blade tournament for countless generations was filled with the noise of her thrashing orgasms, and her cries for more. Pleading and begging to fuck her pussy raw, claim her ass until she couldn't sit properly, fill her belly with so much cum that she'd puke it out from being constantly fed the thick good. Even when they had their fill of her holes they still fucked her breasts for the rest of the night.

When everything was said and done, Melona laid on the ground in a large puddle of their combine fluids, her pinkish skin coated in a thick layer of youma cum that was so thick and dense that it was just pure white goo. Her clothes were in tatters, but she could just make more from her own body, so that wasn't a problem. Her mind was in the same state, however, and she was too tired to think or move. It was a good kind of tired though, she felt sated and complete, finally able to relax after spending so much of her time conquering lands in the name of her mistress. Maybe when she recovered she could watch the beastmen fuck the young ladies in the city some more? Hell, she could even get in on the action herself!

'It feels so good to be bad!' Melona squealed in her head, her cum stained lips forming a little smile as she felt asleep.

* * *

**Not a particularly long chapter, but it's mostly just one big fuck fest for Melona. All the set up was done in the last two chapters, so now the bad girls are just ****celebrating. Menace will be up next as she enjoys the pleasures of being royalty while using her slaves to get herself off. Airi will be the last chapter in this ****story before we get into vol 2-Rebellion. **


	4. Menace

Chapter 4-Menace

Amara was a place of fond and painful memories for Menace. It had been her home, of course, the place she was destined to rule so many centuries ago. A mighty empire that was the eye of the ancient world and was supposed to last for thousands of years. Still, it didn't lessen the heartache she felt when she thought back to her downfall at the hands of her own servant and someone she thought her best friend, Anarista. It was only thanks to the immense power of the Swamp Witch that she was able to enjoy life again-and it was also thanks to the Swamp Witch that Menace was able to get her revenge.

Following the conquest of the Queen's Continent, the first thing Menace did upon being released from her duties was head back to the ruins of her old kingdom and rebuild Amara. After subjugating the desert nations of her former territory with her army of Jackal-headed youma called anpu, Menace got to work on rebuilding Amara, using the ancient pyramids of her home as landmarks upon which the mighty cities of the desert will be built around.

It was hard work, directing the youma to keep the humans in line as they rebuilt their new home. Even the youma were having a tough time staying focused on the task, but the time they spent raping the dancing girls, female servants, and priestesses relieved any stress they had. They also provided some good entertainment for Menace herself.

A few months had passed since the youma conquered the continent and Menace returned to Amara. The reconstruction of the pyramids and the influx of refugees from the other neighboring lands quickly populated her new cities and gave her tons of new subjects to lord over.

XXXXXX

On every full moon, Menace was known to let her anpu soldiers loose into the city and the palace to grab fertile females and fuck them on the spot in celebration of her growing kingdom. This was meant as a festive time, for Menace wanted the people to worship the Swamp Witch for her glorious reign that led to the rebirth of Amara, and the return of their beautiful queen.

It was a night where the anpu fucked whatever young woman they could get their hands on and breed them until the sun came up. Even the servants of the palace weren't exempt from this practice, forced to please them nonstop for the entire night and serve as cocksleeves and cum dumpsters.

As for the Amaran queen herself, she was also taking part in the festivities in her own way.

"Mmm!"

The muffled groan of the queen sounded throughout the empty chamber as the voluptuous woman herself sat on her knees amidst over a dozen red cushions as she licked and sucked on the massive cock that poked out of the deep, luscious cleavage that was only covered by a small ornamental necklace that barely covered her nipples. She wrapped her tits around the shaft and worked them up and down while she slobbered on the massive cockhead.

Like her servants who were at the mercy of the anpu, Menace was also having some fun time with a youma of her own. It was called Anubian, and it was a stronger, more durable version of the average anpu that had a lot more stamina to boot. It had a tall, muscular body covered in dark fur and had the head of a jackal. Its cock was also marginally larger than the anpu too.

Menace gave herself into the hunger for sex that she developed since the Swamp Witch revived her. Her hands held her breasts tightly in place, ensuring that the thick youma dick pushing into her cleavage met more resistance, forming something tighter for Anubian to thrust into. Anubian groaned as it plunged down into the tightness of this extra special titfuck, fingers grasping Menace by her short hair and holding onto her tightly. This was to keep her head angled so that her face was at level with its cockhead as it poked out of her cleavage. Every thrust had to come down harder than normal into her cleavage as to drive its cock forward enough, which led to an intense feeling that Menace savored like fine wine.

Anubian began to fuck her tits faster, and Menace knew that it was getting close to cumming. She smiled up at it and licked her plump lips as she urged it on to cum for her.

"That's right, cum for your queen. Show her your loyalty." Menace purred.

She was rewarded with cum pumping out from between her tits, gooey spunk shooting into the air before landing onto the tops of her breasts and on her face. Anubian came with a powerful groan and laid waste to her beautiful features as his massive load painted the flawless tan skin of her upper body. He pulled out of her cleavage to release the rest of his load onto her tits, making sure they were covered in a thick glazing of jizz before rubbing its cock against her cheek before shoving it past her lips a few inches so she could suck the aching head for a moment and swallow down those last few shots of seed.

Menace moaned and smiled up at the youma, who looked down at her stoically. Such a big load and they weren't even finished yet. This was going to be a fun night.

XXXXXX

Slap!

"Ah!" Menace gasped pleasantly as Anubian gave her ass a hard, quick slap. Her big, round booty bounced and jiggled, dancing delightfully before the lustful youma's gaze. It gave her several more in rapid succession, and Menace's gasps turned into yearning moans under the mighty strikes of its open palm.

Menace was biting her lip as she crouched here getting her ass spanked hard. Her eyes was closed as she focused the entirety of her senses on the sensations of the spanking, but then they flew open as she felt the youma's titanic cock slap against her firm ass cheeks. Anubian draped its massive phallus up along the crack of her ass. She could feel its heavy sack grinding up against her bare twat as it reached down to place a huge hand on both of her cheeks.

The youma slid forward, prodding her rear entrance with the wetted tip of its cock. Menace coed as she felt it teasing her ole with its rod. Its fingers dug into the juicy mounds of her assflesh as it pushed inwards with a bit more force. Her hole, tight as it was, couldn't deny the intruder. Bit by bit it began to spread, stretching tautly over its incredible thickness. Anubian was slow and steady at first, until her ass reached the underside of the mushroom tip and clenched around its shaft proper. Her face was a mask of pleasure. Her coos had already morphed into whorish moans of pleasure. Having secured purchase up her ass, the youma now gave her a good hard thrust, assisted with the firm grip it had on her rump. Several inches of its shaft burrowed deep inside her and Menace shivered in delight as she felt her anus spread for it.

"Oh my! You're so big! I want it all! Please shove every inch of it up my ass!" The sensations of getting her asshole wrecked sent waves of pleasure through her body, every bit as intense as she hoped. The youma growled and stuffed more of its massive fuckstick up her second hole at her command.

Menace felt every ridge and bump of that fat demon cock as it gave another thrust of its hips that drove its cock nearly all the way up inside her in a single go. Menace's eyes rolled back in her head as she moaned loudly again, this time fully open mouthed. Anubian began to pound away, her ass jiggling like mad with each thrust and partial retreat.

As her hole loosened up around its cock, Anubian gave a nice hard slap across her ass as it thrusted faster and harder than ever. The slap, on top of the sensation of its cock digging ever deeper into her anal cavity and its balls slapping crudely up against her exposed cunt with each thrust pushed her past her limit. The building pleasure burst like a tidal wave, and she moaned long and loud as her cunt gushed its juices all over the bed and her inner thighs. Her already amazingly tight asshole clenched down around the youma's dick as it rode her. In the throes of her release each time its cock bottomed out up her ass, a new explosion of white hot pleasure erupted inside her.

Anubian rode it out, toying with her until she began to come down from her peak. She glanced back at it once more over her shoulder, sending a quick mental command to the youma to do one more thing before it came. Anubian slid its rock-hard cock out of her now gaping asshole and reached down, hoisting her up as if she weighted nothing. It spun her about to face the other direction and proceeded to lay her down upon her back, her head hanging down off the foot of the bed. From this angle she was staring straight up from behind at its proudly erect shaft and dangling testicles.

Placing the tip of its cock against her parted lips, Anubian went ahead and helped itself to her wet, hungry mouth. Menace's lips wrapped around it immediately, her tongue sweeping up to glance over every inch of its cockflesh as it sank into her maw. It was so impossibly thick that she had to open her jaw all the way in order to take it in.

From Anubian's vantage point, it could see the way her throat bulged around its cock as the youma drove it deeper inside her. As tight as her asshole was, her throat was just as tight with the added sensation of her tongue swirling about to tease its prick as the cherry on top. Anubian groaned, about to reach its limit, and with no warning it gave into the demands of it's cum laden nuts and erupted straight down her throat. Menace felt the molten heat of its spunk blasting down her throat into her stomach. Impossibly thick jets of cum erupted in rapid fire succession.

She gulped it down heroically, but there was no containing it all. Nut batter backed up into her mouth and was soon leaking down her face along with her saliva. She was already getting positively filthy when it went ahead and jerked back with a sudden spasm that sent the next shot of cum straight out into her face. The youma directed shot after shot of the thick, white cock cream onto her upside down face. Cum strands dangled from her nose and she could feel it seeping into her glossy hair until she was practically unrecognizable. As its orgasm faded, it milked the last few droplets into her mouth where Menace licked them u eagerly before swallowing them all.

"Thank you, loyal servant." Menace sighed as she looked up at her beloved youma warrior with her soiled features. The youma showed no signs of exhaustion, and Menace wasn't quite done with it just yet.

XXXXXX

"Come on, fuck your beautiful queen!" Menace bellowed.

Hands grabbed at her body and lifted her up carelessly, tugging her dress up and bunching it within Anubian's powerful hands as it ripped her panties off with the other. After fucking her throat and her ass, the youma was now finishing the long night off with the grand finale that Menace had been waiting for. Now that it had her in its clutches, it didn't hesitate in pulling her right down onto its cock with one sharp motion, impaling her down to the base as she let out excited howls, ecstasy surging up through her immediately as it began to guide her in rocking up and down its cock without a care.

The feeling of Anubian's cock once more snug and eager inside of Menace's pussy was exquisite and she let out the most excited and desperate of noises as she eagerly took the pleasure she so readily for her loyal service to the Swamp Witch. Nothing could stop her now as she bucked back and forth with a growing sense of urgency and need, hammering herself down atop its cock as their hips crashed together, Anubian thrusting up into her while Menace slammed herself down in a frenzy of lust.

Menace shrieked in pleasure, head rolling back as she bucked back and forth, embracing the lovely feeling of that fat shaft sinking deep into her pussy, feeling the head punch into her womb repeatedly with each hard motion. Anubian's claws sank into the plump flesh of her ass as it continued to thrust up into her, not feeling the least bit tired despite having pleased the queen multiple times throughout the night.

Her handmaidens and the youma fucking them turned to the copulating queen in tandem, watching her bounce and ride her strongest youma warrior, feverishly bucking atop its cock as she embraced her pleasure. The sight spurred the anpu back into action, and the women screamed as their inhuman partners began fucking them even harder than before, shoving their fat cocks into tight throats and plump arses as they took their pleasure that was rewarded to them.

"Cum in me." She commanded as she hit her peak. Her body shivered in sudden throbbing delight as she reached the climax she had been fighting for all night. Pure ecstasy followed, and she let herself succumb to the pleasure happily, giving into the depravity that now spread throughout the continent. "Your queen commands it!"

Menace's commands were followed to the letter, as a flood of hot, burning pleasure shot into her eager and waiting twat, Anubian's cock erupting and gushing forward with a thick, messy flood of hot cum that made her almost black out with pleasure. The hot, potent spunk pumping deep into her waiting cunt gave Menace all the pleasure she could have possibly need, making her gasp and shiver as she let herself completely go. It was pleasure in its purest form and she couldn't get enough of it, shaking and shivering in the youma's grip.

Anubian lifted her off its cock and dropped her back down onto the bed to rest. Cum leaked out of her cunt in thick globs that pooled beneath her ass, and Menace's ample tits jiggled slightly as she took deep, panting breaths. Menace snapped her fingers and one of her servants crawled onto the bed, leaning her head between the Amaran queen's legs and pressed her red lips against her cum-stuffed folds.

"Mmm…" Menace moaned as her servant began licking and gulping down the excess seed flowing from her cunt. She ran her slender fingers through the woman's hair and clenched her thick thighs around her head, trapping the maid servant's head to her cunt.

Tonight was a night of celebration and pleasure. And Menace had every intention of making sure her new subjects would enjoy the festivities along with her.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. Had to get back into the swing of writing more of these stories after doing those one shots. Only one more chapter to go for this story: ****Airi's! Be sure to check out the Hentai World website on Wordpress, and check out my new original fantasy novel, Fantasia on Fictionpress (under the name, ****Saya3x3). Thanks for reading, please leave a review, and remember...I'm watching you fap! (0_0)**


	5. Airi

Chapter 5-Airi

Airi, like Melona and Menace, also spent her time celebrating the Swamp Witch's victory. However, she didn't do it through grand orgies or bestial fuck fests. Airi was a more demure and subtle girl compared to her more outgoing companions. In battle and in bed, this is what separated her from them, and she liked it that way. She loved those two, but they were a handful sometimes.

So, while her friends were busy getting their brains fucked out, Airi was taking it easy traveling around the continent fucking some of the more bestial youma that graced the wildest places of the land. There were a lot of youma that, while set out to hunt for the most fertile women, rarely got a chance because of their size, temperament or unlucky placement. Airi decided to spend her time looking for such unfortunate demons and reward them for their eternal servitude.

One of these beasts stood before her right now. In the middle of a dark, wet cave, illuminated only by sunlight leaking through the cracks and holes in the cave ceiling, the petite Airi stood in front of a large youma. He was huge, with the body of a wrestler, smooth rippling, bulging black muscle, standing at least two meters tall-seemingly entirely human, until you saw his head. It was shaggy, covered in thick black hair, with two curling horns jutting out either side above the long pointed ears.

Its face was like a bull, with a long bovine jaw and fur over its face. Both of its eyes were set at the front, but looking curious rather than angry or aggressive. The beast clearly recognized her as one of its generals, a superior female.

But Airi cared not for its thoughts. She was more interested in its prodigiously huge erection. The member was black as night, and veins like thick ropes twined about it. The head was almost as large as the palm of her hand, and its balls were probably large enough to fill both her hands.

"Mighty minotaur," Airi said, her voice a soft whisper that could still be heard in the silence of the cave. "You have done the Swamp Witch a great service, conquering the villages of this forest, but you've been denied your reward for far too long."

With a single thought, Airi's black and white dress vanished into thin air, leaving her lithe body exposed to the minotaur's hungry gaze. To no one's surprise, the monster's body reacted with a strong wave of arousal upon seeing her nude form, and it took a step closer to her. Airi smirked and allowed it to reach up and cup one of her breasts in its huge hand.

"You're free to use me as you see fit until other girls come. That will be a suitable reward for you, yes?" Airi said, knowing the answer. She raised her own hands, resting them on the beast's abdomen, hard and rippling with muscle. Its cock was right before her face now, a pearly drop of precum shimmering on the end. She stuck out her tongue and slid it gently along the underside of the shaft and over the tip. She could taste it on her tongue as she looked up at its bovine face and swallowed.

Properly getting to her knees, Airi brought her hands together as if in prayer, and gathered the shaft of its cock between them, clasping it firmly as she took another long lick. She was so slick already; Airi could feel her thighs sliding together as if she had just been given a bath in oil. She was barely able to engulf the head of the beast's massive cock in her hot red mouth. To her, the youma tasted sweet, like tea with honey.

She swirled her tongue around the head of its cock, drinking in its taste, its smell. The minotaur's breathing was beginning to sound like a blacksmith's forge bellows. Deep and forceful. She grasped the beast of its cock and ran her tongue up its length again.

The minotaur's hands were on her head now, its fingers tangled in her dark locks. Its head was thrown back, all its muscles taut and quivering. Airi bent back to her task, her forehead brushed against its belly, and she could feel it vibrating with tense anticipation. How long had this poor beast been forced to wait for release?

Again she took the head of its cock into her mouth, and then slid forward so that she was a little bit higher now, reaching down towards her full, creamy breasts. Her nipples were as hard and erect as they could get, and she gathered them herself and rested the shaft of the minotaur's cock between them, cradling it there, and continued to run her tongue lightly over the head. The minotaur reached down to caress her breasts, and then took this chance to squeeze them together around its cock.

She moved very slightly, just enough for friction, and pinched her nipples between the thumb and forefinger of each hand. Airi shivered, enjoying the feeling of playing with her sensitive nipples, but opened her eyes when she felt the minotaur tense above her. The beast arched its back as its climax came suddenly, giving a loud, triumphant bellow as thick globs of cream began to pulse out of its cock. Cum spilled over her shoulders, necks and breasts, and Airi leaned back to get more of that thick jizz all over her chest.

'He must've been really pent up to cum that fast.' Airi thought as the minotaur's orgasm tapered off. 'We'll just have to fix that.'

Airi slid her breasts off the minotaur's cock and began scooping up the thick globs of cum on her chest to shovel into her mouth. Airi moaned and felt a rush of energy from the thick cream that slid down her throat. She wiped herself clean with just her fingers and gobbled down every ounce of jizz that caked her face and chest, giving her demonic partner a rather erotic show that increased its lust.

Still, despite its arousal the minotaur did not make any moves on her, for she was the commander here and it wouldn't do to go against its master. Airi smirked up at the beast and sat back on the soft grass, spreading her legs and using two fingers to spread her wet lower lips in an unspoken invitation. The minotaur leant over her, plating its palms on either side of her waist, pushing against her thighs with its own, raising her legs in the air. Airi's face went red as she felt that big shaft press against her folds and bit her lip.

She couldn't hold back a cry as the minotaur began to push its inhumanly large dick inside her, its bulbous head entering her nether lips and slowly but surely slipping deep inside her. As the youma sheathed its entirety inside her, she suspected that its head had penetrated her womb. Small breaths left her mouth as it began thrusting into her, her shapely breasts bouncing up and down in rhythm with every drive into her.

The minotaur's bestial face grimaced as it ploughed her, snorting and grunting as it fucked one of its commanders, a truly notable honor for a youma. Sweat glazed its features, leading to a bead of sweat congealing, falling from its snout to land on one of her breasts in the most erotic of ways.

Eventually, the minotaur withdrew from her and leaned back just enough to flip Airi onto her stomach, putting her on her hands and knees. She was barely situated when the youma shoved its cock back inside her. Its large hands gripped her slender hips and dragged her ass towards it at the same time as it thrust forward, allowing for the most deeper and energetic of penetrations.

Airi's breasts were now rubbing back and forth on the wet, cold ground underneath her as she was rocked back and forth, her rock hard nipples causing sparks of pleasure from the contact as she did so. The minotaur's cock and balls, as well as her thighs, were now dripping with her juices, and a small pool of it had formed a puddle on the ground between her legs. Soft gasps spilled from her lips as she lay her head on the ground and let herself get used as this monster's cocksleeve. It felt so fucking good, better than any human or nonhuman male on the face of the earth. And human women tried to escape this pleasure? The very thought was blasphemous.

Suddenly the minotaur began thrusting harder and faster. Her current moans became high pitched as this new assault caused an avalanche of pleasure to hit her. It triggered that deep building heat inside her, which she realized meant that the end was nigh. She tried to prolong this wonderful feeling as much as she could, not wanting the ravishment to end, but the minotaur wasn't as resilient as her.

Airi finally let out a huge cry tat echoed throughout the cave, her back arching up as far as it could as her walls came clamping down on the youma's massive dick. The minotaur let out a booming roar as it buried itself in her one last time, firing off an inhumanly large amount of cum deep inside her. Her ass shook and shivered in response to the large, thick globs of demonic cum filling her womb. It was more than enough to impregnate a human woman on a single go, but Airi was different from the regular human stock. She could be creampied by the most virile of youma and she would still remain as slender and free as ever.

After the five minutes the minotaur was still cumming into her, and the excess jizz leaked from her stuffed cum to trail down her thighs and form a gooey white puddle beneath their bodies. Airi raised her sweaty head and smiled back at the minotaur, still in the throes of its orgasm.

"That's better, isn't it?" She asked, not expecting an answer. "Keep up the good work, and I'll make sure you have plenty of women to pump your seed into. Your loyalty to the Swamp Witch will not go unnoticed or unrewarded."

Such incentives were more than enough for creatures driven by lust such as the youma. And, when their conquest of the continent was properly cemented and new laws were implemented, this offer will be given to those unfortunate men seeking a new purpose in life. The Swamp Witch rewards those loyal to her in many ways, and it'd be unfair to leave the inadequate males out of the equation after all.

* * *

**That's it for Queen's Blade: Interludes. Sorry for the short chapter, but I've been stuck for a long time, and this was the best I could get out right now. I ****might add more to this chapter further down the road if something comes to me, but for now, here's everything. Now that that's done, I can get started on ****the second volume of HW: Devil Survivor. Be sure to check this out on the official Hentai World website on Wordpress. Thanks for reading, please leave a ****review, and remember...I'm watching you fap. (0_0)**


End file.
